


Where did we Go Wrong?

by jakquz



Category: Anti Trumpies|GC
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Cheating, Drugs, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:52:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9614954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakquz/pseuds/jakquz
Summary: Steve Harvey would think a couple of drinks with his friends could be good for him right?? Not with a band of obnoxious losers that nearly ruin his secret relationship.





	1. Homies Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to my snakes!!! U kno who u are!!

“And thats a wrap everyone!” Yelled out one of the producers, many of the production team members celebrating and sighing in releif, “Good job Harvey, you really did well today” exclaimed Yehsi, the director of the variety show. Steve Harvey was flustered by the compliment from one of his old friends, “Oh it was nothing, just doing my best you know how it is,” Yehsi then went and slapped his back in a friendly manner, laughing at how shy his dongsaeng would get when being praised. “Dude, the gangs gonna go and grab a drink at a bar, Tiana is paying!”.  
“Oh my god dude no way im not paying again this time!” Tiana interuppted, remembering the last time she had to pay and ended up with a whopping bill of 420,690 won, not to mention the damages caused by the whole gang.  
“Oh come on dont b a square tiana” Lilli chimed in, “Steve deserves a good time today!” Tiana gave her a nasty look, knowing all too well what lillis intentions were. “We should make Yehsi pay for it, shes the one with the idea!”.They spent a good five minutes bickering and arguing over who pays for the drinks until everyone agreed to go dutch for the evening. With Harvey having no say in it, he remembered to check his phone before actually making adecision.  
It was a text from his special someone, blushing to himself, he clicked on the notification and unlocked his phone to read the text. That is until someone swiped his phone from his hand before he could read the text. “Oh come on Harvey dont be lame, come with us,” Steve knew that voice all too well, he looked up to see Ana in front of him, with a sly smile on her face. Harvey knew he shouldnt go, he left his sweetheart on seen and didnt even get a chance to read the text itself, “I dont know Anoona i think someone needs me right now,” she began to pout and looked down,  
“You never have time for me anymore Harvey thats so meaaaan!” she exclaimed “You dont hang out with us anymore!”, the group nodded in agreement Yehsi added “She has a point bro, youve been ditching us alot lately what gives??”  
“Yea man you dont even talk in the Groupchat anymore” Tiana added  
“Weve been hella lit and youre missing out on our exposes!” Lilli mentioned  
“Guys let him breath hes gonna piss himself, look his ugly ass bald cranium sweating” Someone from behind exclaimed. Everyone turned around to see Laura and Vixx walking towards them. Laura was one of Harveys older friends, another fellow cohost and tv personality. Harvey was releived to see Vixx, in hopes of his manager pulling him out of his dilemma.  
“Vixx noona!!” Harvey exclaimed, while trying to get his phone back by Ana. “I dont think i can go out to drink today right?”  
“Actually, you dont have anything today thats stoping you, were done for today, Im going too, I heard Tianas paying,” the group started to cheer at the assumption.  
“Were going dutch today assholes!!” Tiana yelled over them. None of them bothering to hear her. “Harvey dont be a square just join us, we gotta catch u up on new drama yo!” Suddenly everyone started whining for Steve to join them, ganging up on him with the power of peer pressure. Its not like he can explain to them why he didnt want to go, he hadn’t told anyone of his special someone yet to keep her safe. And if he didnt go with them their suspicion would grow.  
“Ok fine,” he finally agreed, and everyone in the set started clapping even the janitor.

Harvey had totally forgotten the text message he left on read the moment he got to the bar. He missed hangning out with his friends and he was a little excited to be hagning with them again. They all sat in a back corner of the bar called “La Chienne” and ordered six shots each. Except for Yehsi, who ordered ten for herself to show off. Ana sat really close to harvey, practically on his lap all scandalous, trying to keep his attantion. Laura started to compete against a stranger over who would take the most vodka shots before passing out, the stranger had eventualy lost after the ninth shot. Eventually everyone was having a good time and Harvey was starting to loosen up.  
Tiana started taking pics of the squad on harveys phone and sent them to the group chat. It was turnt. He was having too much fun enjoying his time with his friends to notice the 20+ text messages from a contact named Yahi <3, passing around his phone for everone to take pictures with.  
Seventy six shots and three tables thrown later, they were forcibly escorted by the bar security, an extremely drunk Laura screaming profanities, and a few producers too drunk to keep their head up. Vixx, set up an uber for each person, except Harvey who chose to take a cab, with a persistent ana wanting to go with him.  
One he gets home, he realizes the lights to his apartment are on, and in his drunken stupor realizes the text message he had left on seen hours ago. When he found his phone in his pocket he sees that the one text message turned into 37 text messages he left on seen. His mustache twitched in fear. She was in his apartment waiting for him for god knows how long. He pulled out his keys, still not ready to face his beloved inside his home, as he turned open the knob.


	2. In the End, It Wasnt Worth It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Choices were made, hearts were broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck yall uglies stan Hwayoung

Harvey opened the door to his apartment and wasn’t surprised to see HER sitting on his couch, arms crossed, watching the newest NCT Dream music video. She didn’t bother to look at him, too upset at what he had done to her to aknowledge his existence. He nervously walked into his kitchen to grab a snack, becaouse his head would hurt the next morning from all the drinknig. He noticed that there were large splatters of what seemed to be ketchup and coleslaw. There were dirty dishes scattering the once glistening marble countertop, filled with coleslaw and ketchup.  
He sighed heavily, guilt swarming in his chest, Yahi had made a complete mess of the kitchen, and hes going to have to get the maid to come on friday for the clean up. He used a few napkins to open his fridge and grab a cold bottle of water, and grabbed a fork to eat some of the coleslaw off the bowls on the table. After he had enough, he walked to his room, not ready to confront her yet. But before he could go change he heard Yahi yell from the living room.  
“So youre not even going to explain yourself? You havent even botheres to reply yet.” She sounded pissed and Harvey knew he had nothing to back him up.  
All he could do is put his head down in shame, preferring not to talk back and worsen the situation. Yahi looked at him in disgust, she had been let down for the last time, she decided  
What the fuck am i writing why am i doing this why was this a good fucking idea this was a messy fucking idea. Honestly im not gonna continue this i have some shards of dignity left. Yahi i hope you enjoyed your two mintutes of fame cause im not gonna be able to finish this im embarrased and disgusted. This should be an ebg punishment cause im fucking suffering writing this. If you want a conclusion illl just tell u straight up you guys made out after yelling at each other and then yall fcked, and you got pregnent with his baby.  
Nine months later you give birth to a baby with a full grown mustache and a bald ass head. Harvey becomes ucessful as a show host and is in a stable enough career to reveal u to the world. Vix, is now ur manager cause ur gonna make ur debut as a kpop star with the bae Hwayoung, who makes u eat altoids everyday.  
The production team, aka steve Harveys friends becmome more sucessful too. Yehsi leaves the set to help direct the next Pacific Rim films, she ballin. Tiana and Walmart Lilli become the next directors for the tv show and help bring up ratings higher than before. They still fight over who pay for drinks on friday. Laura joined a cult and lost her job as a cohost with Harvey and wasn’t seen ever since. Ana still pursued Harvey and one day ,managed to snatch him for a moment, and this leads to Harvey becoming her sugar daddy. Yahi is still in Korea with Hwayoung and their relationship becomes something more than just being team members. Hwayoung doesnt demand she eat altoids anymore and sometimes lets her call him oppa. Their feelings blossom into very twisted love, but she feels as if her heart belongs to Haervey. And Hwayoung is still under the care of his own sugar daddy.  
Months pass and the scandal between Ana and Harvey come to light and Yahi finds out. She is disgusted and angery. Because theywerent married she doesnt have to divorce but now she feels like she can be with Hwayoung now. But the issue is his sugar daddy, who turns out to be none other than Yehsi sunbaenim, and she realizes their love can never be, mostly becauase he slipped into the camboy life and she aint fucking with that.  
Vix is disapointed in Harvey and no longer works for him, she decides to beceome Yahis manager and replaces Harvey of his talk show.. Walmart Lilli and Tiana make sure Harvey is fired and not allowed to Taco Tuesdays at La Chienne ever again. Yahi and Harveys son is neglected 75% of the time and they both lose custody of the child. Mostly because they didnt bother to name the child after a year, and they had just settled with Peanut.  
Peanut is taken in by a Hungarian drug dealer named Lili, the first thing she does is shave the poor childs mustache, and buys him remy laacefront weaves. Peanut is then trained into being worthy of succeesding the family cartel and doesnt remember who his real parents are. Yahi doesn’t remember ever having a child, and Harvey is too broke to care.  
Yahis fame as a show host get to her big ass head and starts getting cocky, this leads to conflict with the directors and starts demanding more screen time for herself. Tiana and Walmart Lilli become frustrated by her demands and deal with an ongoing powerstruggle with Yahi. Yahi decides to quit show hosting and goes into film, which leads her to becoming an even bigger star, but shes like a total fucking asshole so no one likes her. Walmart Lilli decides to replace Yahi with a humble and unproblematic host, KT. Her talent and charaisma lead her to becoming a beloved tv personality and wins an oscar for her show host abiliteis, something Yahi aint ever gonan win.  
At the Oscars Tiana and Walmart Lilli win an award themselves for keeping a tv show from flopping after losing two hosts. Yehsi also wins an Oscar for her impeccable directing of the Pacific Rim series, and her sugar baby Hwayoung makes an appearance right beside her. Yahi, in a drunken stupor, is enraged that only talent got to win at the Oscars and starts a scene in the middle of the award ceremony. Everyone starts fighting each other, Meryl Streep starts betting money on whos gonna win. Amongst all the commotion, Peanut shows up onstage, hes in his twenties, with a full grown mustache and he pulls off his wig to reveal himself to his mother Yahi. She is s h o o k as fuck and realises who Peanut is.  
I dont know where i was going with this but it was fun while it lasted, also reminder

 

PROTECT HWAYOUNG AT ALL COSTS #HWAYOUNGDIDNOTHINGWRONG

#HWAYOUNGPROTECTIONSQUAD #ISTANDWITHHWAYOUNG


End file.
